


Hold My Hand

by Dormammu



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: Tony has had a bad day, now he wants only one thing.





	Hold My Hand

 

Tony was having a bad day. He'd messed up a very important experiment and got chewed out by professor Pym, his left gauntlet was slightly malfunctioning that entire day and he couldn't figure out why, and earlier, in the morning, his pancakes had tasted different adding to his suspicions that something was wrong with Jarvis, internally, even with the recent problems with his language processing unit, his pancakes had always tasted good before. On top of all that, he hadn't even seen Steve. His... Steve.

His and Steve's was a fresh relationship. It had been long time cooking, at least on Tony's part, until finally one of them got tired of all the dancing around the subject and kissed the other. Just like planned. They spent as much time as they could together, but with their busy schedules and constant attacks on the Academy, that time amounted to very little and was progressively dwindling.

Tony left Pym's Lab and, instead of heading to Timeless Archives to work on his History homework, he decided to fly over the Academy to relax. And possibly see Cap. Actually, Cap was the real reason, just one glimpse of his form and Tony knew he'd feel better and maybe his day would get better too. Like having a Cap good luck charm. But more scientific of course. Connected to serotonin and dopamine and endorphin kind of good luck charm.

He flew over the Academy once, no Steve. His left gauntlet started emitting sparks and he had to land.

Despondently, he walked to a park bench and sat. He could watch the fountain, why not. The same fountain Steve once said he'd push him in for teasing him, and when Tony said "You and what army?" Steve started tickling him and finally they both somehow ended up in the water. Good times.

The large tree was no better choice. Steve made fun of him for not being able to climb it without the use of his armor. At which Tony pushed him against that same tree and showed him there are things he can climb after all. Steve's face after Tony kissed all the mockery out of him, flushed and smiling, was one of the most beautiful sights Tony'd ever witnessed. And he worked with technologically advanced robots.

The best way not to think about missing Steve, Tony figured, would be to just lie down on the bench and look at the sky.

But the sky was that special shade of blue today. Steve's favorite color. Tony closed his eyes, thought about the wiring in his left gauntlet, with Steve's voice in his head telling him "You'll fix it, Tony, you're so smart, and when you do you'll take me flying." He dozed off.

 

"You do know you have a king-sized bed in your tower bedroom?" A voice interrupted Tony's drift into the unconscious. Steve?

Tony opened his eyes slowly, hopefully. Steve was standing over him, a small smile on his face. He looked so pretty. Tony coughed manfully and sat up.

As soon as Tony freed up the space, Steve sat down by his side.

"I heard about your fight with Professor Pym," Steve said softly. "Do you want me to-"

"Kick him in the butt? Yeah," Tony breathed, resisting the urge to laugh. Finally, he sighed. "No, i can handle him."

"Good." Steve said and smiled at Tony in that sweet Cap way.

"I'm just... I missed you," Tony said, and the sheer truth of that statement made his heart do the over-excited thunderous booming thing. He was only now realizing how much Steve meant to him. And that made his brain think up all sorts of jumping-the-gun thoughts. Like asking Steve to move into the Tower with him, or thinking about all the jewelry stores he knows and which one would be the best to buy a ring for someone like Steve, or what would be Steve's answer to either of those questions, and could Tony bear it...

"Tony?" Steve said worriedly, "Are you ok?"

Tony realized he'd been staring into the distance. _Quick,_ he thought, _how to fix this?_ "I like you," he said quickly, earnestly. "And I miss you when we don't see each other for a while. I miss you a lot." Truth, Steve's favorite thing, had to work.

"Me too," Steve said sadly. "I wish we could spend more time together, sometimes it's the only thing I can think about. The only thing I can plan for. Even when I should plan Academy's defense or attack on an enemy base..."

Tony'd had no idea Steve had the same problem. He felt a rush of feelings he couldn't really identify. Was "Wow, awesome!" a feeling?

"I think we both have a big problem." Tony said after a moment of disbelief had passed. "Our boyfriends are too busy for us, and we feel lonely. Maybe we could help each other?" he added mischievously.

"Oh? And how do you propose we do this, Mister Stark?" Steve said, grinning.

"I'll think of something, Captain. See, I'm very good at coming up with fresh ideas." He winked at Steve, who edged a little closer to him on the bench. "For now," Tony added, taking off his left gauntlet, "hold my hand?"

Steve did just that, slowly took Tony's gauntlet-free hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

With a sigh, Tony leaned in and placed his head on Steve's shoulder. They were together. Everything else was secondary now.

 

-The End-


End file.
